ABC's of Love
by Godling of Yin
Summary: This will be a series of one shots focused around one word, that I will pick at random from a dictionary. There will be no set couples but there will probably be a lot of NaruSasuNaru since that is my favorite couple, or themes. It can start anywhere in a relationship. They will be completely random. Will probably be mostly yaoi, so please be warned.


Abloom

_Abloom- in bloom/blossoming _

I can feel him staring at me. I know he has been watching me all day. But why wouldn't he? I confessed how I truly feel for him this morning, before practice. The dobe was speechless, I told him to get back to me on how he feels. I wasn't in love with him, I just liked him and I wanted to know how a relationship between us would go. I doubt that he would agree to such a thing though since he seems to think of me as a brother or some family member.

Training was very intresting today. Naruto kept getting in trouble for not focusing. Sakura kept fainting every time I looked at her. Kakashi had a new book to read, so he was more focused on that then anything, but he still knew when we messed up. And I was messing up since I was to worried about what Naruto was going to say.

I was on my way home when I heard Naruto yell, "Sasuke, wait up."

I turned around, "Yes Naruto?" He ran up to me and leaned onto me trying to catch his breath.

"I will go on one date with you and then make my decision. Is that okay?" He asked. I knew I should agree since this was probaly the best I was going to get but it was kind of a let down.

"Alright Dobe. You can decide what we are doing for our date. But please no going to the Ramen Stand, if that what you want to do we might as well go now." I said, trying to sound please.

"No, I know how much you dislike ramen so I try to decide on doing something we both like." Naruto smiled at me.

"Alright. Tell me tomorrow when, where, and what." I smiled back at him.

"Later Teme." He said walking away. I turned and walked back to my house. Sort of happy that I at least get a chance.

XxX Abloom xXx

Naruto decided that he wanted to have a pinic by the river on Saturday. He asked if I wanted to make the food since he was very limited to making instant ramen. I made a note to myself to teach him to cook. It was Saturday morning at eleven am and I agreed to meet with Naruto at one. So I was making sandwhiches, potatoe salad, jello. fruit salad, and chips. I was wondering if he would let me take him out to dinner tonight also. I had the jello chilling in my fridge and the salads. I grabbed two bags of chips, and made the sandwhiches.

Since I was done with making the food I decided I would go take a shower and get ready to go. Even though we were going to be spending the day outside, I still wanted to feel like I was clean. When I was done with my shower I put on a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol and then my black swimming trunks, in case I wanted to get into the water. Plus knowing Naruto he will want to get into the river.

I put the food into a pinic basket, the jello was in a cooler with ice. I grabbed a checkered blanket for us to sit on. It was thirty minutes before one, I was hoping to get there before Naruto did so I could get everything set up.

xXx Abloom xXx

I had everything set and laid out perfectly, I couldn't wait for the dobe to get here so I could impress him. I liked him so much, I didn't want to ruin anything with him. I was about to sit down when I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Naruto walking my way.

"Hi, Sasuke. This looks really nice. I am glad I agreed to this." Naruto said happily.

"I am glad you agreed to this. Well let's eat and then we can go swimming, or something else." I hadn't really planned what to do after we were done eating. By it was a nice day to go swimming.

"That sounds like fun." So we sat down and started eating. We talked about little things going on in our lives, flirted with each other, gossiped, and had lots of fun. It was easy to be around Naruto.

I could tell he was having fun, so hopefully I would be able to call him my boyfriend by the end of the day. After eating we got into river and started swimming, then we played tag until we tired ourselves out. We crawled onto land and watched the sunset. I hadn't realized we had been out here all day.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said hesitantly, he sounded really nervous. I turned onto my side to look at him. He turned to look at me.

"Yes, Naruto?" I was hoping he wouldn't turn me down. I don't think my heart would be able to handle it if he did.

"I wanted to say I had lots and lots of fun…." He kind of left off, I guess there's that.

"But you don't want to go out with me." I said sadly not wanting to admit. I really do like him but this is probably for picking on him all of those times.

"No you are misunderstanding. I do want to date you. I am just….nervous. I mean dude I have dated no one my whole life, and the only person I liked before now was Sakura, the ice-queen." I looked at him and smiled.

We knew neither one of us were in love with each other. But that love was currently abloom. We need each other in the others life. Whether it was as friend, brothers, or lovers, we would be there for each other. And we sealed our new relationship with a kiss.

It was sweet and sappy, just like in the movies. Not everyone is as lucky as us and found a blooming love as easy as we did. But we are not about to complain about it.


End file.
